Study Group
by amythis
Summary: The five of them learn more about each other than about Art.
1. Perspective

God, Kathleen is stunning! And so modest about it. When I tell her how nice she looks when she shows up for the study group, she says, "Thanks, Dave. But I've been waiting tables for the last eight hours and I am not exactly feeling like Michelle Pfeiffer."

Debbie, who is the most sarcastic woman I've ever met, says, "Ha! Oh, yeah, you look like hell!" She's fat with glasses and dark, curly hair. I don't know what Kyle sees in her.

But who cares? Kathleen is sitting next to me on the couch at Tony's place. Well, his boss's place, since Tony is a housekeeper. Yeah, kind of an unusual job for a middle-aged Italian guy from Brooklyn, but no more unusual than him being a college student. He's cool though, and smarter than you'd expect. I can see why Kyle and Debbie voted for him to lead our study group, although I voted for Kathleen of course.

She's not just beautiful but she's very intelligent, especially about art. In fact, I once overheard her tell Debbie she used to date an art student. But she's single now. OK, she's probably out of my league and a little old for me (maybe 28?), but you never know. I rest my arm along the back of the couch, waiting for a signal to do more.

What happens is Tony's boss, Ms. Bower, comes home with clients and she argues with Tony and eventually she kicks us out of the house, suggesting we study in a motel. I mean, she's nice about it, a very classy lady. And actually, I like the idea of going to a motel with Kathleen, even if there are the other three people along. Maybe she'll offer me a lift home afterwards, since I came over here in Debbie's car, with Kyle. And then who knows?

###

God, Dave is pathetic! The guys and I go pick up pizza for the study group, which has been relocated to a motel. (Tony's boss, Ms. Bower, is very assertive, downright bossy, which I admire, although it's inconveniencing me and the rest of the group.) Dave decides to get Kathleen a dinner salad, with extra-large croutons.

"See, he figures if he gives her rabbit food, then she will act accordingly," Kyle whispers to me. I try not to crack up. Kyle is very witty in a crude way, or very crude in a witty way. We met when we were in a literary discussion group last Fall. That's also indirectly how I met Tony, because his seventeen-year-old daughter lied about her age and pretended to be a college sophomore, due to a crush on the grad student leading the discussion group.

Anyway, Kyle and I used to argue about whether Heathcliff in _Wuthering Heights _is the embodiment of evil (I took the pro position, he the con). Then one night he asked, "Do you want to go out Saturday?" And without thinking about it, I said, "OK."

I mean, yeah, he's a big nerd, but so am I. It just means two pairs of glasses get steamed up when we park in my car. Well, sometimes he takes his glasses off, like when he's tired or, ahem, otherwise interested in going to bed. And then after we "otherwise," he rolls over and falls asleep. Other than that, it's a pretty good relationship, somewhere between casual and serious.

Anyway, he's in my league. We're about equal, physically and intellectually. Dave isn't on Kathleen's level in either looks or intelligence, although he's kind of sweet in a pathetic way.

"How come you never buy me a dinner salad?" I ask Kyle.

"I wouldn't want you to think I was imposing societally sanctioned body image issues on you."

"Yeah, but I like extra-large croutons."

"I got your extra-large croutons, right here!" He does the New York voice but not the crotch-grab, since we're in a restaurant, not bad for a guy from the suburbs of Hartford. (Tony is authentically Brooklyn, but actually very classy and gentlemanly in his own way.)

We get the pizzas and the salad to go and head over to the motel. I'm driving because I'm the only one of the three of us with a functional car right now. We took the textbooks and the screen, while Tony and the slide projector are in Kathleen's car. Kathleen, ugh, that woman is annoying!

I'm very glad Kyle finds her equally annoying. Unlike Dave, he's not dazzled by her blonde hair and tall, skinny body. Kyle sees her as the obstruction she is to our study group. But as Tony noted earlier, she does have the spare bulb for the projector.

###

God, Debbie is hot! I know Dave thinks I'm crazy, but he likes the Kathleen type (and isn't exactly subtle about it). I like a woman with curves, and Kathleen is too lanky for me. Plus she's Little Miss I-Have-a-Better-Idea.

Yes, Debbie is opinionated, too, but she's not smug. And when we argue, it's very sexy. Our first time together was an indirect result of an ongoing argument over the duality of being in _Wuthering Heights. _Our minds clashing made me think about what it would be like to wrestle physically. So one night I just asked her, point blank, with no over-intellectualization, whether she wanted to go out. And she answered me with the same directness.

And the sex was great, still is great, months later. I know she'd like more afterplay, but I feel so relaxed and peaceful afterwards that I just want to fall asleep next to her.

The one thing we don't discuss to death is our relationship. We know we're in one, but we haven't made any sort of commitment. We just keep going out, and going to bed together. Or at least making out in her car. Tonight Dave is along, so that's cramping our style, but maybe a miracle will happen after the study session in the motel and Kathleen will offer him a ride home. Of course, then we'll have to drop Tony off, since he's in Kathleen's car, but at least Tony isn't annoying like Dave.

And, yes, Dave isn't nearly as annoying as Kathleen. When we get to the motel, with the screen, books, pizzas, and Dave's "something special" for Kathleen, she of course has to get into some stupid argument with Tony about whether or not Michelangelo was a religious artist. You know what's stupid about the way she argues? There's no passion to it. She acts like she's the reasonable one (like earlier, when she objected to Tony starting with the 19th century artists, even though he's the group leader and had given the slides a lot of thought), and she has to enlighten the person she's arguing with. No wonder Tony described her earlier as "a little stubborn and a little totally obnoxious." Give me a loudmouthed but sincere woman like Debbie any day!

To my surprise, Tony (who is also stubborn, but sincere) actually convinces Kathleen. Then they start talking about her trip to Italy. This is weird! I thought he couldn't stand her, any more than Debbie and I can.

Finally, we get back to the slides. I hope this isn't going to take all night to review.

###

God, Kyle is lucky! Dating is so easy at his age. Well, I assume. When I was 20, I had a pregnant wife. Now here I am with all these, well, to me they're kids. And Kyle and Debbie can bicker and flirt and I guess date with no worries.

On the other hand, there's poor Dave, with his hopeless crush on Kathleen. I wish he would come to me for, well, not fatherly advice, but avuncular? I'd tell him to not try so hard. You can be nice and considerate to a girl without being a wimp about it. Like, I do little thoughtful things for Angela, things that no other housekeeper would do for her, but I don't make a big production out of it. I don't lose my dignity over her.

OK, it was a little humiliating for her to pull rank on me tonight, kicking me and my study group out of the house. After all, we were there first and I had told her, twice, that we were meeting there that night. And it's not like she and her clients couldn't have listened to the music at the studio. But I gave in, because Mona was getting on my nerves, too, and a motel did seem like it would have fewer distractions.

And it does, but the kids all wimp out. After a couple hours, the three of them want to quit just because it's getting late. But we've got 36 hours to study 200 years of art, so I'm not quitting, and neither is Kathleen.

But then she's not a kid either. She's maybe ten years younger than I am. She knows what it's like to be an "older college student."

Debbie says she'll drive the guys home. I guess I can get a ride home from Kathleen when we're done here.

You know, she's not as bad as I thought. We now admit that we saw each other as "a little driven, a little serious, a little pushy." But if we weren't that way, then maybe we'd have quit early like the others. And we'll be the ones to get A's on the test, I bet.

We talk about how much we both love school, now that we have this chance to go back. It's nice to talk to someone who understands that. Well, Mona does, but she was at a different place in her life than I am, going back in her 50s (although she barely admits to 30 even now).

I think the study group will be even better with just two of us. We can really focus, because we both take it so seriously.

###

God, Tony is nervous! He wasn't before, when everyone was here. We were both relaxed and joking. Then something changed. It was partly that we went on to more erotic slides. And partly that when the motel manager came in, he again assumed that Tony and I were a couple, not believing that there were three other people here after we checked in.

I guess I'm nervous, too. Even Van Gogh's _Starry Night_ seems very erotic to me now, the pulsating, sensuous lines and colors. After all, I'm sitting here, on the edge of a bed in a dark motel room, with a handsome man that I've connected to more than I expected. I used to find Tony too macho and pushy, which he is, but he's also sensitive and intelligent and funny, which I find highly attractive.

We look at each other. And then we lean in and kiss! It's tentative at first, and then we put our arms around each other.

We both lay back on the bed, still kissing, still holding each other. It's been awhile for me, not since my ex the art student, also named Tony as it happens. In a way, I want to talk about this, what we're doing, why it's happening, but the other Tony and I talked everything to death. I just want to let this happen, not worry about what it means, if it means anything.

This Tony is a good kisser, very good. Very passionate, too! Soon we're taking each other's clothes off. He seems hungry for me, as if he hasn't been with a woman in a long time, and as if he's the kind of man who needs sex desperately. Well, I suppose that's true of many men. Even Dave, who seems sweet and pathetic, is probably being driven mad by hormones, but I can tell he's a virgin who doesn't know how to get started.

Tony knows. I can tell he's been with a lot of women. It hasn't made him blasé—he's savoring every step—but I can sense the experience, the knowledge. At the same time, he's got a very good body, he doesn't look middle-aged.

I do have to say one thing before we continue. "Tony, do you have any condoms?"

He stares at me. I wonder if he doesn't use them, being a macho Italian Catholic. That could be a problem. I want him, but I'm not taking any unnecessary risks.

"You kiddin' me? I came here to study!"

I laugh, because that may be why he originally came to this motel, but it's not why he's here now. He smiles sheepishly.

"Well, so did I. But I 'don't leave home without it.' "

"You don't mean your American Express, do you?"

I shake my head and reach for my backpack. "I didn't have any plans for tonight. But it takes awhile for these to expire, and you never know what might happen at a party, or on a date, or—"

"With a study group?"

"Yes." I take out my purse and then the wrapped condom out of that. "Unless you are morally or religiously opposed to condoms, I'd like you to wear one. And if you are opposed, well, I should probably drive you home."

He hesitates and then says, "No, I'm not opposed. Thanks."

It's another awkward moment, but we work our way past the awkwardness and nervousness and it's one of the best times ever. I know I should be studying for the Art final, but there are still 35 hours for that.


	2. Balance

God, Tony is sweet! He gets up very early the next morning but does it quietly, trying not to wake me. But I feel him leave the bed, so I look up and smile at him.

"Good morning, Tony."

"Hey, Kathleen, how'd you sleep?" he asks, as he gets dressed.

"Wonderfully!" I sigh, because I did, so peaceful and contented. "How about you?"

"Uh, OK. I'm a little worried about the test tomorrow."

"Well, maybe we should study some more. We don't have to check out till 11."

"Yeah, but I've got to get home, make breakfast for everyone."

"Ah, the perils of dating a housekeeper," I joke.

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, sorry to rush off like this—"

"Tony, are you going to walk all the way home? With the slide projector?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I usually jog in the morning."

"Don't be silly. Give me a few minutes to pull myself together and I'll drive you home."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"Hey, chivalry is a two-way street, Buddy."

"Uh, thanks."

I sit up. "Care you share my shower?"

"No, uh, that's OK. We, uh, might get too distracted. I'll shower at home."

"OK, I'll be right back." I get out of bed, give him a quick kiss, and then make my way to the bathroom. I'm still not fully awake—Tony seems to be much more of a morning person—but a shower will help. I wish Tony would join me. Well, I wish he'd come back to bed, but I understand, he has a job, and he takes it seriously. As a waitress, I know what it's like to work hard and have people take it for granted.

After the shower, I have to put on the clothes I wore last night. Well, I'll change when I get home. Tony is fidgety when I return.

"Sorry if I took too long."

"No, it's fine. I'm just, I, lot on my mind."

Hm. I wonder if he's thinking about last night. Does he have regrets for some reason? He was very into it at the time, but it could be Catholic guilt or something, who knows? I'd like to talk about it, but I suspect it would be a very long discussion, and we don't really know each other that well, last night's intimacy aside. Well, maybe when the exam is over, especially if we keep seeing each other, we can talk this out.

We don't have any luggage to pack, just the projector and the screen. Debbie and the boys forgot to take the screen last night. I'll return it later. Maybe we'll have another study session today, although I'm going to be awfully distracted by Tony if we do.

We head down to the lobby, trying to ignore the little remarks of the manager. I know we confirmed his suspicions, but I'm amused, although Tony seems embarrassed. I don't know what I'm going to do about this guilt complex of his if I keep seeing him. But maybe he'll be worth it.

Then we go out to the car and put the equipment away. Tony's house, or rather, the house he keeps for that businesswoman I met briefly last night, isn't too far from the motel. We don't talk much, but I'm trying to focus on driving, and Tony is lost in whatever thoughts he's lost in.

We kiss goodbye and I say, "See you soon."

"Yeah, see ya."

I consider suggesting we get together to study later, but it's awkward because we've slept together. I'll just wait and see what happens I guess.

He gets out, with the projector, and waves. So I wave back and drive off. I feel odd, not bad, just odd. I don't know where I stand. Maybe it was just a one-night stand and he was too polite to say so. I guess that's OK. I don't know. I don't know what I want from Tony, or even if I want anything.

Well, it was a great night, and if that's all it was, then OK. Better that it happen with someone very experienced like Tony, then someone like Dave, who would get too attached.

###

God, Kyle is really lucky! I'm getting too old to act young, if that makes sense. Hell, even five years ago, before I became a "Connecticut family man," I could've handled this one-night stand, if that's what it was, better.

It wasn't something I was looking for. Not that time, not that place, not that person. Old Tony, I mean younger Tony, Brooklyn Tony would've embraced the opportunity, and the girl, without question. And certainly my body was cooperating, responding. But my mind? My body had to keep telling it to shut up.

One difference between current me and Kyle, besides him being about half my age, is he can just be casual about sex. I mean, he and Debbie have been seeing each other for awhile, I think since they met in Sam's literary discussion group last Fall. But I never got the impression there was any big commitment there. And I really doubt he's got any other commitments to consider.

Not that Angela and I are committed. But we're not uncommitted. I'm crazy about Angela, and have been for years, but she's my boss, as she reminded me last night. We've talked about our feelings some, but I'm not ready to make the kind of commitment that she deserves, that we deserve. I'm still sorting out who I am. And part of who I am, at least till I finish college and become a teacher, is her housekeeper.

I could never just fall into bed like that with Angela. It would mean too much, to both of us. It would change everything. The thing is, well, I don't want to sound like a pig, but I have needs. Needs I've been trying to ignore for almost three years, since I got in over my head with Frankie. Yeah, I've kissed and even made out with a few women since, but I put on the brakes when it looks like it's getting too serious, physically or emotionally.

Because of Angela, and what I want from her someday. So why last night? Well, it had been awhile and I thought maybe one night wouldn't matter. But now I feel incredibly guilty. Not just towards Angela, which is understandable, especially after I didn't go to bed with her in Jamaica, but even towards Kathleen. Not that she wasn't a very willing participant, but I don't know what last night meant to her. Hell, I don't even know exactly what it meant to me.

Except that it was a betrayal of Angela. It really hit me when I woke up this morning, lying next to Kathleen in a motel bed. How could I go home and face Angela after what I'd done? Maybe it wasn't technically cheating, since we're not a real couple, but it's something awfully close. Angela is really special to me, she's not just my boss. We are like a couple, except that we don't do what I did with Kathleen.

And there's no way I can explain all this to Kathleen. It's not like we were friends before last night. I hardly know the woman, as strange as that sounds.

I do end up talking to Mona in the kitchen. Mona is my friend. She knows me better than I know myself in some ways. She guesses what I did and that in a way I wanted it to happen, even if I can't deal with the consequences. I wanted it last night. I needed it last night. But today I wish it had never happened.

She tries to discourage me from telling Angela what happened. Angela didn't suspect a thing when I saw her earlier. I was scared that she could smell Kathleen on me, or see the guilt in my eyes. But Angela is innocent in some ways and, although she can be very jealous when she knows I'm seeing another woman, she doesn't go looking for reasons to be jealous. There's no reason for her to think I slept with another woman last night, because as far as she knows it was just a study group.

Maybe I could let her keep thinking that, but I feel like this isn't something I can hide. Or should hide. But she's not home right now and I'm not ready to say what I have to say. And I do have an Art final that I'm somehow going to have to concentrate on tomorrow. So I grab my textbook and flee to the library. Maybe I'll be better able to focus without the distractions of the rest of the study group, one member in particular.

###

God, Debbie is perceptive! Well, I guess women generally are about this sort of thing. To be honest, last night when we left the motel, I didn't give a damn what Tony and Kathleen would do the rest of the night. I was more concerned about what Debbie and I would be doing.

But first we had to ditch Dave. And that wasn't so easy, because he couldn't stop talking about Kathleen.

"Do you think I should've stayed? Maybe I should've stayed. I could've napped in a chair and then driven Kathleen's car home in the morning for her. I mean, Kathleen's car with her in it. And the screen that we forgot to take. And then she'd see how thoughtful I am. I could even take her out to breakfast!"

"Dave, she already knows you're thoughtful. She doesn't care." Sometimes you've got to be blunt with this guy.

"Kyle," Debbie mildly scolded.

"Well, what if I stayed and I wasn't thoughtful? Or what if—?"

"Dave, do you want me to turn the car around? Because I can."

"No, thanks, Debbie, I'm too groggy to think clearly. Do you think we should all meet again tomorrow? Maybe not at Tony's or a motel. Maybe at the library?"

"Why don't you ask Kathleen on a study date?"

I shook my head. Debbie should not encourage him.

"Oh, no, I couldn't do that! Not yet! I think we need to meet as a group again. And then after the final, I could ask her out to celebrate."

"Or to drown your sorrows," I couldn't help saying. I'm sure Kathleen will do fine on the exam, but I don't know about Dave.

"Yeah, good idea!" Luckily, he's so dense, he's hard to insult.

"So, Dave, am I dropping you off at home now?"

"Oh, doesn't Kyle live closer?" (There are disadvantages to him being dense.)

"Yeah, to the motel but not to my place."

"Oh, right."

Finally, finally, we dropped him off and he promised to get some sleep and not obsess about Kathleen. At this point, I didn't care what he did the rest of the night, as long as it wasn't in front of us.

"So you just want to go home and crash, do you?" Debbie said, amusement in her voice, although she kept her eyes on the road.

"Well, yeah, but some company would be nice."

"Well, I know how you hate to sleep alone."

"I also hate to wake up alone."

"I could drive you back to the motel and you could crash in a chair, then wake up with Tony and Kathleen tomorrow."

"I'd rather wake up with you."

"High praise."

"Yeah."

"OK, why not? You live closer to here than I do."

This is totally typical for us by the way. You'd think each time was our first, because we have to renegotiate it every time. But we both enjoy the negotiations, so what the hell? It's better than having some girl assume you do or do not want to sleep with her, in either sense.

Anyway, we did literally sleep together last night because we were both drained by studying, and then we figuratively slept together this morning. After that, we half seriously tried to study for the Art final, but it was hard to concentrate.

And then I got a call from Ms. Bower, Tony's boss. She apologized for kicking us out last night.

"Oh, no problem," I said. "It was a nice motel."

"Well, good, but I want you all to come over and study some more."

"Oh. Is that Tony's idea?"

"No, it's going to be a surprise. He's at the library right now, according to my mother. But he should be home soon."

"Uh, OK. Thanks. We'll be there."

"Do you have Debbie's number? That was the one group member whose contact information I couldn't find."

"Uh, I can let her know."

"Thank you. I'd better call Dave and Kathleen."

"Cool. See you later."

When I told Debbie, she said, "Hm."

"What?"

"Well, I'm guessing Ms. Bower doesn't know that Tony spent the night with Kathleen."

I stared at her. "He did?"

"Come on, Kyle! The way they connected? And notice, they could've checked out when we all left, but, no, they had to keep studying their little hearts out."

"OK, yeah, there was a little flirting going on, but that doesn't mean something happened last night."

"Hey, we all paid for a whole night in that room. They might as well have got our money's worth."

"Yeah, but Tony didn't even like Kathleen before we went there."

"Well, he seemed to like her just fine by the time we got there."

"Yeah, but—Well, what about him and Ms. Bower?"

"What about them?"

"Well, I know she's his boss, but the times we've been over, haven't you got the impression that there's, I don't know, sparks between them?"

"Yeah, but I talked to Sam months ago, and she said it's been like that for years. They're both afraid to make the first move and so it just drags on."

"So what makes you think something happened with him and Kathleen?"

"Because Kathleen isn't afraid of anything, is she?"

"Well, not as far as we know. Maybe a silver bullet."

"Ha, yeah. Anyway, poor Ms. Bower obviously doesn't know. And she's in for an unpleasant shock."

"Yeah, and you know who else is in for an unpleasant shock?"

She sighed and nodded. "Dave."

"And you know who's going to have to listen to him whine about it?"

"The two people sitting in this bed?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder if it's too late to call Ms. Bower back and say we can't make it to the study session."

"Tempting, but I sort of feel sorry for Dave."

She sighed again. "Yeah, we may as well go and see if we can soften the impact."

###

God, Dave is really pathetic! I mean, I do feel sorry for him, but I just want to slap him and say, "Be a man!" And it's not like he had some kind of understanding with Kathleen. He just had that silly crush.

It's not like with Ms. Bower. She really is a classy lady. She was nice and polite to all of us, even Kathleen! But I could tell her heart was breaking. She came out of the kitchen, greeted us all, wished us luck on the studying, and then retreated to her home office to work on that account she's got for the two show-biz smoothies, although this time she didn't blast rock music.

Maybe it's because I'm a woman that I can tell what she's going through. I certainly know about pining for unattainable people, and a little about getting my heart broken. I like things better with Kyle, where we have fun but we steer clear of stormy emotions. But whatever's going on with Tony and Kathleen, and I'm not 100% sure, it's hit Ms. Bower hard.

I don't think Kyle would've picked up on it if I hadn't told him. But we exchanged knowing glances after she left the room. Dave was oblivious. He hadn't even picked up on the Tony &amp; Kathleen vibe yet but, oh, when he did! Ouch!

It was subtle at first, but as the session went on, it became more obvious. Last night, even in the motel, Tony and Kathleen would argue. Today, he just gave in on everything, unless she beat him to it. "Well, maybe you're right, Tony. I never looked at it that way before." While he'd say things like, "It's OK. It doesn't matter" or "No, your way is fine."

And he was really subdued, neither silly nor serious. You'd think somebody had died. But Kathleen, she looked like a contented kittycat. Or a contented werewolf, as Kyle would say.

And she was subtle about the flirting at first. It's not like they were holding hands. Hell, Kyle and I are more demonstrative, and Dave (admittedly not the sharpest tool in the shed) didn't even catch on that we were, well, whatever we are for weeks. And then it was only because he once tried to reach Kyle, and I just handed over the phone.

Anyway, it was mostly just in Kathleen's voice at first. And then little gestures, like brushing lint off his gray shirt. The same gray shirt he was wearing last night! It's like the man wanted to be caught. And he wasn't wearing it like a trophy. You know, "I got lucky and I can't be bothered to change my clothes." No, it was more like the Scarlet Letter or a hairshirt or some other symbol of sin and penance.

And he, well, he didn't quite flinch from her attentions, but he didn't welcome them either. That was more of a giveaway than if he'd been relaxed around her. He'd slept with her and he regretted it, whether because of Ms. Bower or for whatever reason.

And Dave eventually got it. Poor guy. When we showed up (yeah, we took my car again), he was pleased to see Kathleen was already here. And she was nice to him like always. He didn't sense any difference in how she treated him, because there wasn't really. It took awhile for him to see how she was treating Tony, and then his face crumpled. He looked over at me and Kyle like he wanted confirmation he wasn't imagining things. Kyle couldn't meet his eyes, but I tried to look sympathetic, which I am, even if I find this whole situation annoying.

I mean, we're supposed to be a study group! We banded together to get A's on the Art final. That's all that this is supposed to be about. Yeah, Kyle and I slept together, but we didn't make it into this drama that innocent bystanders got swept up in. If Kathleen and Tony wanted to sleep together, couldn't they have either waited till after the final (which is tomorrow after all), or at least kept it to themselves?

Don't get me wrong, I've got a weakness for soap operas, but I don't want to deal with this one right now. I don't know who'll pick up the pieces for poor Ms. Bower (Her mother? Sam? Or Tony himself?), but Kyle was right that we've got to pick up the pieces of our shattered classmate.

After awhile, Tony says, "I'm sorry, Everyone. I'm really tired and I can't seem to concentrate."

"It's OK, Tony," I say, because in some ways I feel like I'm the only grown-up here, and I've got to put all of us (well, except for smug Kathleen) out of our pain. "I think we've all got as much out of this study group as we're going to."

He winces, although I didn't mean anything bad by it. That's the problem with being known for sarcasm. No one understands when you try to be kind.

"Yeah," good ol' Kyle chimes in, "I think this has been the cram de la crème."

I groan more than necessary (hey, not for the first time with Kyle), and Kathleen says, "Oh, Kyle, that's awful!" Dave and Tony are both too miserable to do more than smile weakly.

We try to make graceful exits, but of course Kathleen has to snarl things up. At first, she seems to want to linger, and she even offers Tony a shoulder massage to help him relax! She's lost all her subtlety, and poor Dave is looking tormented.

But Tony says, "Thanks, but, uh, I've got to go talk to Angela. To thank her for letting you all come over."

"Oh, I see," Kathleen says a little frostily. Then she turns to the other three of us and says, "Listen, Debbie, you shouldn't have to be the guys' chauffeur all the time. Why don't I take one or both of them home?"

I bristle. She is not going to use my Kyle to try to make poor Tony jealous! I mean, not that he's "my Kyle," but he's more mine than hers.

But before I can think of a good enough put-down, Kyle says, "Great idea. Why don't you take Dave home?"

Neither Kathleen nor Dave looks happy about this. She because Kyle has rejected her and he because he no longer wants to be alone with her. I'm not sure how I feel about it myself, because, while I'd obviously rather take Kyle than Dave, I'm puzzled what Kyle is up to. Is he trying to help Kathleen in her scheme to make Tony jealous, or is he genuinely trying to get Dave and Kathleen together, despite all that's happened? Or is he just messing with all of our heads?

In any case, Tony is oblivious to all this. I can tell from his body language, all those glances at the back of the living room, towards Ms. Bower's office, that he's no longer with us. He's with Ms. Bower, mentally and emotionally, if not yet physically.

"Sounds like a plan," I say. "Goodnight, Tony. Thanks again for having us over."

"Yeah, sure," he says absently.

So the four of us go outside and wish each other luck on the exam tomorrow. Then the two not-couples split off and the women drive the men home.

"Kyle, what have you done?"

"Got myself another night with the second smartest person in the study group."

"You being the smartest I suppose?"

"Right. Because I got myself the aforementioned night."

"I see. And what have you got for the dumbest member?"

"If he plays his cards right, a night with a werewolf."

"Poor Dave."

"Hey, some men like werewolves. Not my type personally, but to each his own."

"Have you forgotten that she's seeing Tony now?"

"Tony seems to have forgotten it. And I wasn't under the impression that a one-night stand meant any sort of commitment."

"No, it takes a few of those." I don't meet his eyes, but I can't help smiling. And I end up crashing at his place again. Hey, it'll give us one more chance to study for the final.

###

God, Kathleen is amazing! I never thought my first time would be with a woman like her: beautiful, sexy, experienced, but patient.

And I'd thought I'd lost my chance with her. She seemed so into Tony. But I think he's got something going with Ms. Bower. And Kathleen seemed very into me last night. And I, well, anyway.

I'm not going to get my hopes up that this will lead to anything. Maybe it was just one wonderful night, and I'm grateful for it in any case. I'm trying to play it cool, not act clingy or too attached.

And I will do my best to concentrate on the final in a couple hours, although what I've learned in the last couple days seems to have little to do with perspective or balance.


End file.
